


Kang Daniel & Yoon Jisung's Newlywed Diary

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Don't Kill Me, I dont know what I'm writing, M/M, Newlywed Diary, im cringing at myself, nielsung, what is english?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Join Kang Daniel and Yoon Jisung as they become the new couple for the 3rd Season of tVN's Newlywed Diary. A show where they'll be able to showcase their everyday lives as a married couple. Don't miss out!





	1. The New Couple

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! I'm back again with a new fic and this time its inspired by the show Newlywed Diary. I dont know what I'm doing so dont kill me!

“Hello” Jisung and Daniel greeted as they entered the meeting room, with Daniel holding the door open for the older. The staff greeted then back and motioned them to sit down. Daniel pulled the chair out for the older before sitting down himself. Jisung heard the some of the female staff giggle at Daniel’s sweet gesture, making the older blush.

 

 

After the two was comfortably sitting down, the PD welcomed them and motioned them look at the camera and introduce themselves.

 

 

“Hello, It’s been a long time, I’m Yoon Jisung” Jisung energetically waved and smiled at the camera.

 

 

“Hello, I’m Yoon Jisung’s husband Kang Daniel, please take care of us” he bowed before giving a short wave.

 

 

“We received a lot of requests to have you on the show so thank you for accepting our invitation Daniel-ssi Jisung-ssi.” The PD said looking through the sheets of paper in his hands.

 

 

Jisung waved both hands in front of him “Eyyy PDnim, we should be the one thanking you for inviting us. It’s an honour to be part of this show”. Daniel nodded in agreement, a big smile on his face.

 

 

“Have you watched the show before?” The PD asked. Jisung nodded enthusiastically. “We’re big fans of the show and we would always watch it whenever it was on. It still feels like a dream that we’re here, right Daniel?”

 

 

Daniel looked at Jisung and placed his hand on the older’s waist earning a few ‘ooh’ and ‘awww’ from the staff. “We’re a bit nervous and we’re not sure if we’ll be able to do well but we’ll do our best”

 

 

“I don’t think that’s anything to worry about Daniel-ssi, judging from the hot response from the public they’re really looking forward to this season.” He assured them.

 

 

The meeting went on for a few more hours before the PD asked them say a few words so that they can used it for the preview. Daniel and Jisung was happy to do that and once again they turned to face the camera.

 

 

“Don’t miss the new season of Newlywed Diary, where you’ll be able to see our everyday lives” Jisung started before passing the rest to Daniel who moved his hand from Jisung’s waist to his shoulder. “airing on Sunday 25th of February at 6 pm only on tVN.”

 

 

The meeting ended soon after with the two discussing the rest of the details with the production team. After everything was sorted out, Daniel and Jisung thanked the staff once more before leaving.

 

 

Daniel grabbed Jisung’s hand and intertwined their fingers together as they walked towards the elevator. “I’m so excited, I still can’t believe we’re going to have our show.” Jisung said looking up at Daniel, a big smile on his face, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

 

 

Daniel stopped in tracks and turned to the older. He playfully pinched Jisung’s nose making the older scrunch his face in response. Daniel laughed at the older’s reaction, finding it endearing.

_God why is this hyung so adorable. I just want to eat him up_.

 

 

“I know, I still feel like this is all just a dream”. Daniel picked up his pace again not once letting go of Jisung’s hands.

 

 

“But what if people don’t like it? What if we don’t do well?” Jisung said in a small voice, as soon as they entered the elevator, his eyes looking down on his feet. Daniel smiled and grabbed the older’s face in his hand, their eyes locking with each other. Daniel gently stroked Jisung’s cheeks with his thumb, his brown orbs shining with love before placing a quick kiss on the older’s eyes, nose and lips. Jisung closed his eyes at the sensation.

 

 

“Hyung look at me, everything’s going to be okay, so don’t worry hmm.” Daniel pulled the older into arms, his chin resting on top of Jisung’s head.

 

 

“I love you Niel” Jisung mumbled from Daniel’s chest.

 

 

Daniel tightened his arms around the older, gently swaying them from side to side.

 

 

 “I love you too hyung, so much”

 

 

“Really? You love me more than your jellies?” Jisung teased, moving his head away from Daniel’s chest to look at him.

 

 

Silence.

 

 

“Yah! Why are you taking so long to answer? Don’t tell me you love jellies more than me? Yah! Kang Daniel” Jisung accused, moving away from the younger’s arms but Daniel only tightened his hold, making it hard for the older.

 

 

Daniel let out a chuckle. “Hyung why are you so cute? Of course, I love you more than jellies. I mean, jellies can’t give me amazing org-“ Jisung blocked Daniel’s mouth with his hand.

 

 

“Are you crazy? Don’t you dare finish that sentence Daniel we’re still in a public place” Daniel removed Jisung’s hand from his mouth, intertwining their hands and bringing it behind his back.

 

 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, forgive me hmm” The older just let out a ‘pshh’ and snuggled into the younger’s chest even more. They felt right at home in each other’s arms.

 

 

Jisung pulled Daniel along with him when they reached the lobby and headed towards their car. Daniel opened the passenger door and helped Jisung get in, even though the older is more than able to do that himself. When Jisung was comfortable he closed the door and walked towards the driver’s side.

 

 

“I’m hungry” Daniel was putting on his seatbelt when Jisung spoke up.

 

 

“Where does my baby want to eat hmm?” Daniel cooed and leaned over to Jisung’s side rubbing the older’s flat stomach.

 

 

“Stop that1 I’m not pregnant nor am I a baby. I’m still older than you, mind you” Jisung swatted Daniel’s hand, making the younger laugh.

 

 

“Even if you’re older, you’re still my baby” Daniel watched as a blush crept up onto the older’s cheeks making him look even cuter in Daniel’s eyes.

 

 

“Shut up and just drive”

 

******

 

 

They ended up eating at a Japanese Restaurant near their house. They were regulars of that restaurant, having been to that restaurant plenty of times when they were still dating. When they would go on one of their secret dates in the middle of the night all covered up, afraid of getting recognized.

 

 

“This place brings back a lot of memories huh” Jisung said adding pepper to Daniel’s ramen.

 

 

“Yeah it does, I took you here on our first date and that turned out to be a failure” Daniel replied as he remembered how their first date nearly ended up with him in the hospital. It was a memorable day, for the both of them.

 

 

“It’s already been 3 years since that day. We’ve come a long way Daniel.” Jisung felt tears starting to form as he looked back at their memories. He felt so lucky to have Daniel in his life. Daniel could have had anyone he wanted and yet he chose him. He felt so overwhelmed with love that he felt like crying, but he stopped himself.

 

 

“We have haven’t we. It wasn’t easy, the last few years, but as long as you’re beside me I feel like I can do anything.” Daniel took Jisung’s hand and brought it up to his lips.

 

 

“Thank you for loving me Daniel” Jisung whispered with so much love and affection in his voice. Daniel felt his heart skip a beat. Even after 3 years of being together (2 years of dating and 1 year of marriage), Yoon Jisung still never fails to make him feel things. If anything, it seems like as the day goes by his love for the older only seems to grow more and more.

 

 

“Thank you for marrying me, Yoon Jisung”


	2. Zoo Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of Kang Daniel and Yoon Jisung

Daniel woke up from the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He extended his hand to the space beside him looking for a certain person but found it empty. He sat up and rubbed his face trying to remove other remnants of sleep. He was about leave the room when he noticed cameras placed in different parts of the room. He gave the cameras a small bow before heading off to the kitchen.

 

Daniel leaned on the doorframe as he watched his husband cook breakfast. Jisung was wearing a white shirt that was obviously too big for him and a pair of shorts. Daniel loved it when Jisung wears his clothes, due to their size differences, his clothes were always too big for the older and it made him loveable, although he would prefer it if Jisung wore _no clothes_ at all, but that’s a thought for later on. Another reason would also be that Daniel liked marking what’s his. He was never the type to be possessive or jealous but when it comes to Jisung he couldn’t help it but feel that way. It was as if the gold band around Jisung’s left ring finger wasn’t a big enough sign that the older was off the market.

 

Daniel watched as the older grab his phone from the counter top and pressed some keys. Music blared out from the speakers and he watched as the older began to dance. Daniel covered his mouth to stop himself from giggling, not wanting to be caught by the older. He continued to observe the older for another few minutes before deciding that the cameras had seen enough, and that he was starting to feel his lower region starting to gear up.

 

Jisung was in the middle of making breakfast when a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, startling him. He let out a little yelp, nearly dropping the spatula in his hand. He turned his head around and came face to face with Daniel.

 

“Morning hyung” Jisung loved Daniel’s morning voice, it was huskier than usual and it made him feel things he shouldn’t feel first thing in the morning. He would never say it to the younger though, his ego is big enough without it.

 

“You scared me! Are you hungry? I’m nearly finished now and could you please put on a shirt” Jisung noticed that Daniel was still shirtless and he could feel his face heat up. He’s seen Daniel’s body plenty of times but he still gets a bit shy especially now that they’re being filmed.

 

“But you’re wearing my shirt” Daniel said pointing the obvious.

 

“Yah! Is this the only shirt you have? Just go get change already so we can have breakfast” Jisung answered slightly pushing the younger towards the bedroom.

 

“I’ll go get change after you give me my morning kiss” Daniel pursed his lips asking for a kiss. 

 

“Brush your teeth first, your breath stinks” Jisung joked, playfully pushing Daniel’s face away. Daniel pouted and let out a whine swinging his body from side to side.

 

“But hyung I want my kiss” Jisung rolled his eyes and finally gave the younger what he wanted. Jisung only intended for it to be a shirt kiss but the younger had other ideas. Daniel grabbed the older’s face and deepened the kiss. Jisung’s eyes widened but he soon closed them and locked his hands behind the younger’s neck, giving in to the kiss. 

 

Jisung’s eyes snapped opened when he felt Daniel’s hand creeping inside his shirt. He slightly pushed the younger away, despite the younger’s protest after remembering that there were cameras around.

 

“Go get dressed Niel, I’ll get the food ready” Thankfully Daniel listened to him this time and he watched as the younger disappeared to the bedroom. Jisung turned around and fanned his face, feeling his face heat up. When he felt his face start to cool down, he grabbed the plates and utensils and moved to the dining room.

 

Daniel came out the bedroom just when Jisung was finishing setting up. Jisung called the younger over and told him to sit down.

 

“Hyung, what do you want to do today?” Daniel asked in the middle of their meal. Today were one of the rare days where they both didn’t have schedules.

 

Jisung contemplated for a bit before answering. “The zoo. I want to go to the zoo”. Daniel raised an eyebrow at Jisung’s answer.

 

“The zoo?” Daniel repeated.

 

“Hmm, It’s been a long time since we last went there” Jisung answered. Jisung loved animals. He loved animals so much that he wanted to be a vet when he was younger. Daniel knew about Jisung’s love for animals that he often took the older to the zoo for dates.

 

“Okay, if my baby wants to go the zoo, then the zoo it is” Even though Daniel is younger he loves babying Jisung. The older might act like he doesn’t like it but deep inside he knows that Jisung likes it.

 

They both got ready after breakfast. Daniel was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with denim ripped jeans and sneakers while Jisung wore white v-neck knit sweater, black jeans and loafers. Jisung found it interesting how the way they dressed reflected their personality. Daniel tend to go for boyish clothes while Jisung tend to go for a more mature style, but somehow it matches. They were a perfect match for each other.

 

“How’s the album preparations going?” Jisung asked when they were in the car. Daniel was having his long-awaited comeback after a six month hiatus, in the next month so he was very busy with the preparations. After Wanna One disbanded Daniel went solo and Jisung decided to venture into theatre and acting. Thankfully, they both succeeded in their respective fields, with Daniel becoming a superstar and Jisung a renowned actor.

 

“It’s going good, all the preparations are nearly finished, so we should be ready to go for next month.” Jisung could hear the excitement in Daniel’s voice as he spoke, and he felt himself get excited too.

 

“Oh we’re here already!” Jisung pointed as he saw the sign up ahead. Daniel parked the car in one of the empty spaces and Jisung found it extremely attractive at how Daniel reversed the car with only one hand on the steering wheel. The two of them got out of the car and headed to the ticket booth. Daniel held Jisung’s hands and pulled him closer.

 

“Two tickets please” Daniel said to the lady behind the glass frame. Jisung could see from where he was that the lady was obviously star-strucked at seeing Daniel. Jisung couldn’t blame the girl, even he get shocked sometimes at how good looking Daniel is and he sees him every day. Daniel took out his wallet and handed his card to the lady. After paying for their tickets, they walked to the entrance.

 

“Omo”

 

“It’s Kang Daniel and Yoon Jisung”

 

“So handsome”

 

They could hear people whisper as they entered the zoo, and before they knew it there was a group of people following them.

 

“My husband is so popular, what should we do” Jisung teased, poking Daniel’s side. Daniel laughed at the older’s teasing.

 

“Maybe you should kiss me” Daniel teased back, wriggling his eyebrows. Jisung just shook his head and pulled the younger towards one of the enclosures.

 

They spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves. It was like they were back to the days where they were still dating. Daniel watched with gentle eyes at how Jisung’s eyes would light up and how his voice would get higher whenever he would see an animal he likes. He listened carefully at how the older would say some random facts here and there. He loved listening to Jisung’s voice. As he listened to the older talk more, an idea popped into his head.

 

“Hyung, perform a duet with me”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but i couldnt function properly after being attacked by Wanna One. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and do leave some comments and tell me what you guys think! Until next time 
> 
> (unbetaed)


	3. Clingy Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Daniel wants is Jisung's attention but the older just wouldn't give it to him

 

Jisung was at home reading over the script he was given. He had been casted for a movie that was set to premiere next year. It's a highly anticipated movie that features famous actors such as Kang Dong Won, Cha Seung Won, Kim Hee Su and many more. Jisung was extremely grateful to be able to be a part of the cast. Coincidentally, Jihoon is also part of the cast, and Jisung was overjoyed when the younger contacted him telling him the good news.

 

 

 _Ah we should really all meet up. I miss the kids._ He thought to himself. He couldn’t help but think back to the times where Wanna One was still a group. Those were one of the happiest times of his life.  


  
Jisung was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice Daniel arriving. Daniel entered the front door and saw Jisung sitting in the dining area, scribbling on the piece of paper in front of him while talking to himself. The older didn’t even look up from the paper he was reading and that made Daniel pout. Jisung would usually welcome him with a hug and kiss, but today he got none.  


  
Daniel put down his duffel bag by the front door and walked over to where the older was sitting. He sat on the chair beside him and stared at the older. Jisung didn’t even look his way once, and that made younger pout even more.

 

 

“Hyung” Daniel whined, snuggling his cheeks on the older’s arm. Even then Jisung didn’t look his way.

 

 

“Hyung!” he repeated a little louder, placing his chin on Jisung’s shoulder, sad that the older isn’t giving him the attention he wanted. He really looked like a cat begging for his owner’s attention. This scene made the viewer’s watching it squeal at Daniel’s cuteness. Jisung really had to stop himself from laughing. He had pretended to not notice the younger and focused on the script in front of him. It was really hard as the younger kept on whining and nestling his face in his neck.

 

 

Daniel, seeing as the older won’t give him the attention he wants, sat back in chair and crossed his arms, sulking. He turned towards the camera that was on the table and cried. “Everyone are you seeing this? Jisung hyung won’t even look at me, isn’t he being too much?”

 

 

“Stop being a big baby Daniel” Jisung said finally looking up from his script. Daniel seeing that he finally got Jisung’s attention, latched his body onto him.

 

 

“I was starting to get jealous of the paper. It’s stealing your attention and I don’t like it.” Daniel glared at the piece of paper, sticking his tongue out. Jisung rolled his eyes at how childish Daniel is. It was his turn to look at camera and released a deep sigh.

 

 

“Everyone, I don’t know if I’m living with a grown up person or a baby” he looked Daniel who had his eyes closed and was rubbing his cheeks on Jisung’s arm.

 

 

“You were only gone for a few hours Niel, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other in days” Jisung said, letting the younger have his ways.

 

 

Daniel stopped what he was doing, and slightly moved his body away from the older. “A few hours felt like years. I missed you so much hyung”

 

 

Jisung felt his heart do sommersaults, his face starting to heat up. Truthfully he missed Daniel too but he knew the younger had a comeback to prepare for.

 

 

“Oh, Jihoon texted me today, he also got casted in the movie that I’m in. Isn’t it exciting? I haven’t seen that child in a while, I miss the kids” Jisung excitedly told Daniel.

 

 

“Is it okay to say that?” Daniel asked.

 

 

Jisung nodded and replied “Yeah it should be fine. By the time this episode airs, the news would’ve already been out.” As what Jisung said, a few days before the episode aired, the news about the movie was released. The news received hot responses from the public, especially fans who are excited for the reunion of the former Wanna One members.

 

 

“How was rehearsals? Are you tired?” Jisung asked as he stroked the younger’s hair, playing with it.

 

 

“I was but not anymore and rehearsals went good.” Daniel mumbled as he snuggled his face in Jisung’s neck.

 

 

“Why are you so needy today” Jisung asked, quirking an eyebrow, as Daniel let out a purr, making Jisung shiver at the sensation.

 

 

“Why do you smell so good hyung? I just want to eat you up” Daniel whispered, sniffing Jisung’s neck like a dog.  Jisung blushed and pinched Daniel’s side, which made the younger scream in pain.

 

 

“Oww what was that for?” Daniel cried out as he rubbed the spot Jisung pinched.

 

 

“Stop being a baby will you, what happened to your ‘sexy’ image? Your fans are going to be disappointed” Jisung playfully shook his head, hiding his smile. But his smile soon disappeared when he watched Daniel’s expression turn naughty.

 

 

“Do you want me to show you how sexy I can be” Daniel teased, a naughty glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face. Jisung’s eyes widened and blocked Daniel’s mouth with his hand.

 

 

“Yah! Are you crazy? Children could be watching this right now” Jisung hissed, peeking at the cameras surrounding them.

 

 

“I was talking about showing you some of my fancams. What else are you thinking about hyung?” Daniel ‘innocently’ said, taking Jisung’s hand off his mouth.  Jisung’s eyes turned into slits as he saw through the younger’s act.

 

 

“Nothing, I was thinking of nothing” Jisung replied getting up from his seat, turning his gaze away from Daniel. Daniel couldn’t help but laugh, he loved teasing Jisung because the older always gave the best reaction.

 

 

Daniel remembered one time during one of their concert rehearsals, where he licked one of his fingers and wiped it on Jisung’s hands. The older gave out to him while hitting him multiple times. Or when he would take Jisung’s giraffe during Zero Base and twist it in weird positions. The older would chase him around the place, scolding him about how expensive it is. Then when the staffs were gone and the cameras weren’t rolling anymore, he would sneak into Jisung’s room and they would cuddle to sleep.

 

 

Daniel smiled fondly at those memories. It was hard hiding their relationship especially when you have a lover like Daniel, who just want to touch Jisung every second of every day. Jisung was surprised at how Daniel managed keep his hands to himself during the year and a half they promoted. But he quickly took that back, because the minute they announced their relationship, Daniel couldn’t take his hands of him, may it be in public or in private.

 

 

Daniel stood up from his seat and walked over to where Jisung was standing, hugging him. Jisung pressed his face in Daniel’s chest, his arms wrapping themselves around Daniel’s waist. Jisung closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Daniel’s body.

 

 

Jisung’s eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt Daniel’s hand move down to his butt, giving it a light squeeze. He pushed Daniel off him, pointing a finger at him.

 

 

“Di-d yo-u just..Kang Daniel you..” Jisung stuttered.

 

 

“Sorry hyung, it looked so inviting I couldn’t stop myself” Daniel apologized, putting both hands up, but Jisung knew that he wasn’t sorry at all. Daniel saw Jisung’s face change and started to run towards the bedroom.

 

 

“Come back here Kang Daniel” Jisung screamed running after Daniel into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by that video on twitter of the cat begging for its owner's attention and I thought it was so nielsung. I feel so full from all the nielsung contents we got today. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> (unbeta-ed)


	4. I'm happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel and Yoon Jisung heads off to Japan

“Niel! Did you see my shirt? The black one with the white patterns at the back.” Jisung shouted from their bedroom, rummaging through their closet. He heard Daniel shout “No” from outside. Where could that be? Jisung thought to himself as he tried to remember where he placed them.

 

 

“Did you find them hyung?” He heard Daniel ask from behind him. Jisung pouted and shook his head. He really liked that shirt. He probably just misplaced it somewhere.

 

 

“Did you finish packing?” Jisung asked, folding the clothes that was on the bed and placing it inside the suitcase.

 

 

“Not yet” Daniel said shoving a few more pieces of gummy bears in his mouth. Jisung stopped folding the clothes and turned to Daniel’s direction.

 

 

“What do you mean not yet? We’re leaving in a few hours and you’re not finished packing.” Jisung scolded as he took out Daniel’s clothes and started organising them.

 

 

“But hyung, why are you packing so much? It’s not like we’ll need a lot of clothes anyways, especially at night” Daniel pointed out as he saw the stack of clothes Jisung prepared. Jisung threw a shirt at Daniel’s direction, which the younger easily caught with his hand, when he heard the younger’s words.

 

 

“You pervert! You’re lucky there’s no camera around” Jisung cried out, his ears turning red. Daniel laughed, even after 3 years of being together the older still gets embarrassed whenever this kind of talk comes up.

 

 

“Why are you so embarrassed hyung? It’s not like we’re virgins, didn’t we just have se-“ Daniel didn’t finish what he was saying, as he dodged another shirt that Jisung threw his way.

 

 

“I hate you!” Jisung said glaring at Daniel who had a big smile on his face, clearly enjoying teasing him.

 

 

“I love you too” Daniel replied, blowing the older a kiss, to which the older playfully swatted away, making Daniel laugh even more. _Yoon Jisung will be the death of him._

 

 

**

 

 

“Jisung-ssi, could you tell us where we are right now?” Daniel asked holding the camcorder in his hand, as he filmed the older.

 

 

“Ah! We’re on the airplane right now” Jisung answered as he fastened his seatbelt, then checking Daniel’s seatbelt.

 

 

“Where are we headed to Jisung-ssi?” Daniel asked again as he took Jisung’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

 

 

“We’re going to-” Jisung did some drum rolls sounds before continuing “JAPAN”. Jisung cheered and clapped, also asking the production team to add in special effects.

 

 

“Is there anything you want to do in Japan Jisung-ssi?” Daniel was still playing the character of the camera man, enjoying watching Jisung from the small screen of the camera. _Nothing beats seeing Jisung in person_. Daniel thought. Although Jisung still looks heavenly on screen, the camera doesn’t do justice on his visuals. Daniel felt lucky that he gets to spend the rest of his life looking at that face.

 

 

“Hmm” Jisung cocked his head thinking. “I want to see the cherry blossoms. We weren’t able to see them the last time because it was autumn.” Jisung pouted slightly remembering how they weren’t able to see the cherry blossoms the last time they went to Japan. “How about you Daniel-ssi?” Jisung leaned over and fixed Daniel’s hair, making the younger smile.

 

 

“I want to go wherever hyung wants to go. I also want to eat lots and lots of food” Daniel replied turning the camera so that both of them come out.

 

 

“So cheesy, I’m going to get diabetes if you keep talking like that.” Jisung said playfully hitting Daniel’s arm. Viewers who were watching couldn’t help but laugh at the couple’s sweet antics. It was nice seeing this side of Daniel as the fans would usually only see the sexy and mature side of Daniel. They also couldn’t help but notice the fact that there were literally hearts coming out of Daniel and Jisung’s eyes whenever they would look at each other.

 

 

Daniel laughed before quickly kissing Jisung on the cheeks. They talked a bit more to the camera before turning it off so they can rest for a bit. Daniel was reading one of his favourite comic books when he felt pressure on his shoulder. He looked beside him and saw Jisung peacefully sleeping with his head leaning in his shoulder and his mouth slightly opened.

 

 

Daniel smiled gently, placing a kiss on Jisung’s head and covering him with the blanket to keep him warm. Daniel studied Jisung’s face, from his long eyelashes, the mole on his eyelid, his nose and of course Daniel’s favourite, his lips. Even though they’ve been together for years Daniel still gets shocked sometimes at how handsome Jisung is. _I’m one lucky guy,_ he thought to himself before going back to reading his comic book.

 

 

“Hyung, wake up we’re here” Daniel whispered, lightly tapping Jisung’s arm, waking him up. Jisung rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke up from his sleep. He didn’t even realised that he slept for almost the entire flight. He had been so busy lately with the movie filming that he hadn’t had much sleep.

 

 

Daniel took their bags from the cabin, while Jisung prepared their passports and other stuff. Jisung turned on the camera once again as soon as they got out of the airport.

 

 

“Daniel-ssi, where are headed to now?” Jisung asked, focusing the camera on Daniel who was looking at something on his phone.

 

 

“We’re headed to the hotel that we’re staying at, and then walk around the streets of Tokyo and get dinner” Daniel answered taking their suitcases and walking to the area where the taxis are.

 

 

“Give me that, I’ll carry it” Jisung motioned to the bag that Daniel was holding. Jisung was about to take it from Daniel but the latter refused to give it to him.

 

 

“No, I’ll carry it. Do you not see these biceps” Daniel flexed his arm showing off his biceps making Jisung laugh. Daniel has a good body, one that Jisung has explored countless of times, but also something that he wouldn’t say to the younger not wanting to feed his ego more.

 

 

“Wow Kang Daniel, where did you get that confidence from” Jisung replied giving him a thumbs up. Daniel giggled not answering Jisung’s question. They finally reached the place where all the taxis are and Jisung helped Daniel put all their stuff in the trunk.

 

 

“We’re going to go to the hotel and get some rest before dinner. See you later everyone” Jisung cutely waved at the camera before turning it off, and getting into the car.

 

 

“Niel-ah come here quick! The view from here is beautiful” Jisung exclaimed running to the big glass window, as soon as they entered their room. Daniel walked over to where Jisung was standing, hugging him from the back.

 

 

“Isn’t it pretty? You can see the whole city from here” Jisung said his eyes taking in the view before him.

 

 

“It really is beautiful” Daniel replied but he wasn’t looking at the view but at his husband. Daniel could see the twinkle in Jisung’s eyes as it roamed around the streets of Tokyo, the smile that he loves blossoming on his face. _Beautiful indeed_. Daniel wanted to take a photo of Jisung right now but he’ll just have to save it in mind along with all other pictures of Jisung he had saved.

 

 

Jisung turned his head to Daniel’s direction, but was surprised to see him staring at him so seriously.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Jisung scrunched his eyebrows, concern showing on his face.

 

 

Daniel shook his head smiling at Jisung before replying “Nothing, I’m just happy.” he brought the older closer, leaning his forehead on the older's, his eyes closed.

 

 

Jisung’s eyes softened as he caressed Daniel’s cheeks, his smile growing bigger. “I’m happy too” he whispered as he kissed Daniel on the lips. The sound of the busy streets below fading as the only sound ringing in their ears are their own heartbeat beating for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating today but since it's been one year since Jisung and Daniel became Wanna One members I wanted to do something to commemorate(?) it. Anyways this is just something simple so I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
>  
> 
> (unbeta-ed)


	5. A baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uncle Jiji, wen will Jihyun have a dongsaeng?” Jihyun innocently asked, looking up from her plate. Jisung spat out the coffee in his mouth and started coughing, after hearing the words from his niece. Daniel giggled, stroking the older’s back to calm him down. Daniel, himself was taken aback with what Jihyun said, but seeing Jisung’s reaction he couldn’t help but giggle, finding it extremely adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been so much negativity the last few weeks and as a result a lot of people are hurt. Let's believe in them like they believe in us. Good Vibes only! Spread Love not Hate ❤️

 

 

 

 

 

“Uncle JiJi wakey wakey, it’s time for bweakfast” Jisung felt small hands shake his body waking him up from his slumber. Jisung groaned and opened his one of his eyes, wanting to know who was waking him up.

 

 

“Oh, Jihyun-ah you’re here already?” Jisung sleepily asked looking at the clock on the bedside. Jihyun was his sister’s daughter and she had asked him if they could babysit Jihyun for the day as there had been an emergency at her workplace and her husband was out on a business trip. They lived nearby and often comes over to visit. Jisung and Daniel were more than happy to babysit as they absolutely adored the little girl.

 

 

“Uncle DanDan told Jihyun to wake Uncle Jiji up for bweakfast.” The little girl said climbing on top of the bed. Jisung moved over a bit and hugged his niece making her squeal in surprise.

 

 

“Give Uncle JiJi his morning kiss, and I’ll get up” Jisung pursed his lips and the little girl giggled before kissing him on the lips. Jisung smiled and got up, with Jihyun still in his arms.

 

 

“Why don’t you go out first Jihyun and Uncle will follow okay” Jisung said while putting his niece down. The little girl nodded and ran out the bedroom door, yelling ‘Uncle DanDan, Jihyun wan pancakes.’

 

 

Jisung headed for the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he was done, he walked out to the kitchen and saw his husband and his niece in the kitchen making pancakes. Jihyun was stirring the batter while Daniel was heating up the pan.

 

 

Jisung leaned against the doorframe, watching the two with so much love and adoration in his eyes. Daniel and himself doesnt have a child of their own, and even though Jihyun is his niece, the both of them treats her as if they were their daughter too. After observing them for a while, he strolled over to where Daniel is and hugged him from behind.

 

 

“Morning” Jisung whispered, putting his chin on Daniel’s shoulders, placing a light kiss on his husband’s neck.

 

 

“Morning hyung” Daniel said turning around and kissing Jisung’s lips, before going back to cooking their breakfast.

 

 

“Do you need any help Niel?” Jisung asked looking around for something he could help with.

 

 

“I’m nearly finished here hyung, why don’t you and Jihyun go set the table” Daniel replied giving Jisung another kiss on the lips.

 

 

“Jihyun-ah, will you help Uncle JiJi with setting up the table?” Jisung asked crouching down to Jihyun’s level. Jihyun eagerly nodded. Jisung took Jihyun’s hand and they left the kitchen bringing along plates and cutleries with them.

 

 

“What do you want to do today Jihyun-ah?” Daniel asked when they were finished eating. Jihyun put her little index finger on her chin, thinking. Jisung smiled, as he looked at the little girl deep in thought.

 

 

“Hmmm. Jihyun wanchu go pwaygound and pway wich fwends” Jihyun replied with a big smile on her face, her two front teeth missing, making her look more adorable than she already is.

 

 

“Oh so our Jihyunie wants to play with her friends at the playground?” Jisung asked, taking the little girl in his arms, hoisting her up. Jihyun vigorously nodded, and Jisung ruffled her hair before taking her to the bedroom to get her dressed.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

“Jihyun-ah don’t run, or you’ll fall” Jisung yelled as the little girl let go of their hands excitedly running towards the slide. Daniel’s hand went to the older’s back, guiding him to a bench nearby. Daniel brushed off the leaves and twigss on the bench even going as far as taking his coat off and putting it on the bench so that Jisung’s clothes won’t get dirty.

 

 

Jisung felt his heart skip a beat. Daniel isn’t the most vocal person about his feeling, much preferring to show it through actions. It was these little things that makes Jisung fall for him even more. Jisung leaned and landed a small peck on Daniel’s cheek, muttering a small ‘thank you’.

 

 

They let Jihyun play, joining her once in a while whenever she needed help, like for example pushing her on the swing or if she wanted to go on the see-saw. Daniel suggested they go to a nearby café to rest, when came running back to them tired and hungry. It was already past lunch time, so Jisung agreed, taking one of Jihyun’s hands as they walked to the car.

 

 

They arrived at the café shortly after. Daniel and Jisung weren’t wearing masks and it’s only expected that people would recognise them. They try their best to act like any other person when they are out with Jihyun, trying their hardest to not expose her as much to the media. Even though Jihyun is still young she does know that her uncles appear on TV, with his sister occasionally sending them videos of Jihyun watching shows that they appear on, screaming ‘It’s Uncle Jiji and Uncle DanDan’.

 

 

They took pictures, shook a couple of hands and signed a few autographs before settling themselves at a table a bit farther back of the café. Jisung helped Jihyun get into the baby seat while Daniel went to order their food.

 

 

“Are you comfortable Jihyun-ah? Is that okay?” Jisung asked, adjusting the seat to make sure Jihyun was comfortable.

 

 

“I’m ‘kay, thank chu, Uncle Jiji” Jihyun said, stroking Jisung’s hair as a way of saying ‘thank you’.  Jisung kissed his niece’s forehead and sat on the seat beside her. Daniel returned soon after carrying a tray with their food. Jisung immediately ran over to Daniel to help him but the younger moved the tray away from Jisung’s reach.

 

 

“Hyung, I got this, just sit down and relax hmm” Daniel said, refusing to let Jisung help. Jisung pouted and went back to his seat, knowing Daniel there was no point in arguing with him. He was going to do what he wants, how he wants. That and also the fact that he loves to baby Jisung even though he’s older than him by 5 years.

 

 

Daniel put down the tray and Jisung placed the plate of sandwich infront of Jihyun, to which the little girl hungrily digged in.

 

 

“Eat slowly, Jihyun-ah” Daniel softly said, pushing an orange flavoured juice box near the little girl.

 

 

“Uncle Jiji, wen will Jihyun have a dongsaeng?” Jihyun innocently asked, looking up from her plate. Jisung spat out the coffee in his mouth and started coughing, after hearing the words from his niece. Daniel giggled, stroking the older’s back to calm him down. Daniel, himself was taken aback with what Jihyun said, but seeing Jisung’s reaction he couldn’t help but giggle, finding it extremely adorable.

 

 

“Does our princess want a dongsaeng?” Daniel asked, because Jisung looked like he was still incapable of forming any words.

 

 

“Mmm, Jihyun wan dongsaeng. Jihyun wanchu play wid dongsaeng” Jihyun happily answered her legs frantically moving about, taking a sip of from her juice box.

 

 

“If our princess wants it then Uncle DanDan will try very hard to give Jihyun a dongsaeng” Daniel whispered a big smile on his face. Jisung who sitting beside him, heard what he said and hit him on the arm. Jihyun’s face brightened hearing her uncle’s words, grabbed Daniel’s face with her little hands and kissed him on the cheeks.

 

 

“Yah! Kang Daniel” Jisung hissed his eyes wide.

 

 

“Why?” Daniel stared back at Jisung with an extremely innocent look on his face, as if he didn’t just say anything wrong.

 

 

“What do you mean you’ll try hard to give Jihyun a dongsaeng. Are you crazy?” Jisung whispered, glancing at Jihyun who was busy munching on her sandwich, not minding her what her two uncles are doing.

 

 

“Jihyun said she wants a dongsaeng and I’m only being a good uncle” Daniel replied, snaking his arm around the older’s waist pulling him close.  Jisung just shook his head and muttering ‘we’ll talk later’ under his breath.

 

 

 

 

`**

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung what do you think about having children?” Daniel asked Jisung who just came out of the bedroom after tucking in Jihyun to bed. Jisung sat beside the younger on the couch and Daniel instinctively wrapped his arms around him.

 

 

“Of course, I’d love to have children, but it’s kind of physically impossible for me to pop out a baby out my ass” Jisung said in a light tone. He had always wanted to have children especially if it’s with Daniel, but considering his sexual orientation and how his anatomy happens to be, their options are highly limited.

 

 

Daniel laughed making a comment about how nice Jisung’s ass is, to which the older lightly pinched Daniel’s side.

 

 

“We can always adopt, they may not be our children by blood, but we will love them and cherish them like they’re our own.” Daniel gently said, kissing the crown of Jisung’s head. Jisung felt his heart swell with so much love, tears forming on the side of his eyes.

 

 

“Let’s do it, Niel-ah. Let’s adopt.” Jisung answered, moving his face away to look at Daniel’s face. Daniel felt his heart skip a beat when the most beautiful and angelic smile blossomed on Jisung’s face.

 

 

“Are you sure about this hyung?” Daniel roamed his eyes around Jisung’s face, looking for any uncertainty but all he saw was determination and love. Daniel brought his hand to Jisung’s face, stroking his cheeks with so much tenderness and affection. Jisung closed his eyes and snuggled more into Daniel’s touch, loving the warmth he radiated.

 

 

“I’ve never been sure in my life. There’s no one else I’d rather build a family with except for you. You’re my family Niel” Jisung murmured. Daniel’s breath hitched and he was left speechless. Instead of answering Daniel leaned in closer, placing his lips sweetly against Jisung’s. The kiss filled with so much love and promises. Promises of a better, brighter future and more.

 

 

“I love you Kang Daniel”

 

 

“I love you more, Yoon Jisung”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated so ta-dah here it is! I'll be updating and hopefully finishing 'Meet me in the Elevator' and 'Senior Love' by the end of the month *fingers crossed*. Anyways here's more fluff (is it even fluff) for the cult. Enjoy~

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be in the form of one-shots so if you guys have any ideas for this fic let me know in the comments or on my twitter @scorchedrice91


End file.
